


Do you listen to MCR?

by Justasmalltownfangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justasmalltownfangirl/pseuds/Justasmalltownfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil. On a subway. And someone's earphones aren't plugged in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you listen to MCR?

Phil looked at the man beside him. He was a bit taller than him – would had been even taller if his back wasn't crouched like that –, a few years younger, had brown eyes and dark brown hair. His harcut was actually practically the same as his own, except his fringe was the other way. He was dressed in a black shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket and had small black earrings in both ears. He was looking at his phone, occasionally writing something – and he was left handed – while discreetly moving his lips with the music he got from the earphones in his ears and even moved his head a little along to it every once in a while. He was cute, really cute. And he didn't appear to notice the world around him at all. It was as if he had an invisible bubble around him and he couldn't see or hear anything outside it. That only made him even cuter.

Phil noticed all this, Phil noticed everything about him. But of course, everything all the others in the subway car noticed was the music booming out of his phone. The earphones weren't properly plugged in, which meant absolutely everyone could hear, and they weren't really happy about it. Phil could see them mumble with each other and cast evil glances at the poor man who was completely oblivious, because no one dared say anything to him.

Phil didn't think he deserved to have everyone mad at him without him even knowing, he didn't think he deserved to be embarrassed like that. Normally he would never strike up conversation with a stranger, especially not someone on the subway, but he was standing right beside him and he was so cute, and he should really let him know. He didn't want him going home and find it out himself and realize that he had been blasting My Chemical Romance at basically everyone he had passed the entire day. So he inhaled deeply, gathered the courage and cleared his throat.

”Excuse me?” he said.

No reaction.

”Hello?”

It was really loud, and he seemed very focused on his phone. He didn't notice him. Phil cleared his throat again but still didn't get a reaction, so he knew what he had to do. He took a step closer to him and awkwardly poked his shoulder with two fingers, first very lightly, then a little harder. He still didn't notice. Phil sighed but decided that he had to finish what he had started, there was no chickening out. He carefully pulled out the earphone closest to him and the taller man actually jumped, before he turned his head towards Phil and looked at him with the beautiful brown eyes all big and startled.

”Uh, I'm sorry”, Phil said awkwardly. ”But your, ehm, your earphones”, he tried a smile. ”They're not, not really plugged in.”

The other man looked down at his phone, let out an ”Oh” and pressed in the cord properly. He got all flustered and red by the embarrasment but tried to smile back.

”Sorry”, he said, almost stuttering.

”No, it's fine”, Phil said. ”At least you have a good taste in music.”

The other man looked at him confused and without knowing really what to say.

”It's, Welcome To The Black Parade, right?”

He nodded.

”Do you listen to MCR?” he asked.

”I love them”, Phil responded.

”If you want to, you could”, the other man said, pointing first at his own ear that still had an earphone in it, then at the one Phil had completely forgotten that he was still holding.

”Oh”, he said. ”Yeah, thanks.”

He put it in his ear and it was still warm.

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

”I like this part”, he said.

The other man just smiled down at him.

”Where are you going?” Phil asked, which was the only thing he could think to talk about on a subway.

”Home”, he answered. ”From law school.”

”You go to law school?” Phil asked, a bit suprised.

He didn't look like a lawyer, didn't talk like a lawyer, didn't act like a lawyer. In fact, if there had been any occupation Phil would guess that he definitely wasn't; it would be a lawyer.

”Yeah”, he said. ”And what, uh, what do you do?”

”Oh”, Phil said. ”I, I work, ehm, it's on the internet.”

The other man looked at him, expecting him to explain further.

”It has to do with webpages, and well, stuff...”

He still wanted a straight answer.

”It's sort of hard to explain”, he said, letting the last letters roll on his tongue.

That wasn't good, but it was so much better than saying the truth, that he filmed his thoughts and his life and basically everything, and put it up on YouTube. He was going to be a lawyer, he wouldn't think that it was a real occupation, he would think it was just stupid and silly.

”It's just”, he said. ”I feel like I recognize you.”

”Hm”, Phil said, hoping with all of his heart that he had never seen any of his videos. ”That's, that's weird.”

And he felt sweat break out on his forehead and tried to change the topic.

”You're not from here”, he stated. ”Where are you from?”

”Wokingham”, the other one answered. ”You?”

”Rawtenstall.”

”Hm?”

”It's up in the north.”

”Aha.”

Mostly they would stand quietly like that and just listen to the music, and it was both awkward in the way it always is when you meet a new person, but strangely comforting, like when you've just met a person that you are going to become very close with. If anyone had asked Phil just ten minutes later what they had been listening to he hadn't been able to name a single song, because he wasn't paying attention to anything but him. He sneaked peeks of him whenever he could, tried to look up at him discreetly, noticed every movement he did. So much that when they got to his end station, he didn't notice it until the doors were already opening.

”Oh, shit!” he said. ”This is my stop!”

He ripped out the earphone and took a step towards the doors, but he didn't want to leave, he really didn't.

”Oh”, the other man said. ”Would you mind if I, if I could maybe, like, get your number?”

Phil stopped in his tracks, shocked that anyone, especially someone that was so cute and tall and was going to be a lawyer, wanted _his_ number. He, who was dressed in blue pants, an adventure time t-shirt and that new jacket with a galaxy on it. He, who couldn't even see without help. He, who didn't have any friends and talked to a camera. He, Phil Lester, the person no one ever wanted the number of.

”Of course”, he said. ”Of course.”

The man reached his phone out to him and Phil grabbed ir and wrote down his number the fastest he could, not even having the time to write in his name. He even got himself tangled in the earphone cord when he gave it back and went to run towards the doors.

”Oh my god”, he said. ”I'm sorry, sorry!”

And then he ran off and managed to get through the doors just as they closed.

He stood for a while on the platform, maybe expecting the train to turn back, and with it the cute stranger dressed all in black. Of course that didn't happen, and he slowly started walking out of the station, when he felt the phone buzz in the pocket in the back of his jeans.

_Hello._

He smiled to himself. No name was shown, but he knew exactly who it was.

_Hi. I'm Phil, btw._

He walked on clouds and he knew something was going to come out of this, he just knew it. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

_My name is Dan._


End file.
